The invention is a holding or carrying aide. It provides a user with a hand strap which easily attaches to a tablet and allows the tablet to rotate freely in the user's hand. With the advancement of expensive handheld electronic tablets (i.e. “iPad”©), the need to be able to securely hold and stabilize tablets without the risk of dropping them has increased significantly. No prior inventions address the issue of being able to hold a tablet (electronic or otherwise) in this manner.